


Alarm

by TopHatNerd



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopHatNerd/pseuds/TopHatNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyoutani rents the flat below Hanamaki's in the same block and the latter has a pet snake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> I'll update this whenever I can because ideas are dry so it'll probably more of a gen fic and not as HanaKyou as I prefer and was hoping for but we''ll see.

Every morning, Takahiro wakes up at 4AM because the person occupying the flat below his apparently does not know how to turn the volume of their alarm clock down. And so every morning, he is wide awake at the ungodly hour of 4 even though he only has classes at 8 and his own alarm clock is set at 6.

What makes matters worse is the song has to be “Barbie Girl” and so there is no hope going back to sleep.

(It just has to be this goddamn song of all songs that have an addicting upbeat tune, doesn't it?)

The daily occurrence doesn’t help him in any way with waking up at 4. He always wakes up as if he just ran 10 laps without proper stretching.

What did he do to deserve this?

-o-

Seriously, what did he ever do in his entire life to deliberately wake up at 3:55 AM and plan to ambush the occupier of the flat below his?

And Takahiro didn’t bring his snake, Nagini, with him. (Nagini was proudly named by Matsukawa.) So now he is waiting outside flat 508 at the end of the fifth floor of his flat block. The time is now 3:59, 1 minute before the designated screaming of the devilish alarm clock.

The alarm clock has been haunting the tenant of flat 608 for six months since April.

4:00 AM and the sound is more ear-splitting standing in the fifth floor corridor. How the hell did 507 tenant and 408 tenant never complain about this outrageous… _thing_?! (It’s only 4 AM. Of course, his brain is not functioning properly.)

The door opens at 4:10 AM after he knocks on the door at 4:05 and a shout "COMING". And surprise, surprise, the person in question is Kyoutani.

Kyou- _fucking_ -tani.

(Takahiro does not remember the bags under Kyoutani’s eyes were as black as now.)

“Kyoutani?”

“Hanamaki?”

Kyoutani is equally shocked so at the very least Takahiro isn’t the only one who is weirding out here.

“What are you-?”

“YOU are tenant 508?”

Kyoutani stares at him incredulously and motions at the flat number sign, 508, and below it was the name _‘Kyoutani Kentarou’_ in bold. **_Apparently_ **

“What are YOU doing here?”

“Your alarm clock is annoying. That’s why I’m here.”

“Oh good. I thought you’re never going to notice.”

Stop.

Wait a minute.

What did he just say?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. The snake's name is Nagini.  
> And yes, I am crazy.  
> By the way, this is just a short side project.


End file.
